


My Desire, My Cage

by snowxhanyouxqueen



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Choking, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, I don't know what to tag this ass omfg, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape?, just a lot of I dunno??!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowxhanyouxqueen/pseuds/snowxhanyouxqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha is trapped in the cage of his mind, bound in his demonic form, and no one can seem to release him. His current state of being forces Kagome to call on the last person she thinks he needs help from, Sesshomaru, who seems to have gone mad with the taste of danger of being around the beast that is his brother. Multiple Warnings for blood, gore, possible dubcon, InuSess</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Desire, My Cage

**Author's Note:**

> something a little darker I had in mind since I love Demon!Inuyasha. I hope you enjoy. It is a little more gruesome and...well I don't really know. >.>"

**_My Desire, My Cage_ **

* * *

Kagome had decided after many weeks, she would ask the last person she wanted to see for help.

It had happened a few months back, when they had gone out for another adventure after a few years of them being back together. The gang was on its way again, herself, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were all ready to take on the demon who had been terrorizing the lands close by. With knowledge sweeping far that they had defeated the shikon jewel and dispelled it from the world forever, it was no wonder that they had gained some popularity. They were a mix and matched group, a demon slayer, a monk, a priestess and a hanyou, all there to protect those in need.

Naturally, Inuyasha wasn't exactly too fond of leaving the village for this, knowing he'd have to put himself out there to save someone else again. It still was his least favourite task, but she knew that he would help anyone no matter what. As much as her hanyou denied it, he would help anyone in need as he had never been helped in his early life.

So Sango and Miroku hired Shippo to watch the kids with Rin and Kohaku, packed up all the gear they'd need and the crew set out to defeat a demon. They weren't too sure what kind it was, but the villagers had seemed desperate and who knew when a priestess or a high status monk would have time to come down to them. Being the closest group to take care of the issue, they knew that it was their duty to save people from their struggles. Though when they got there, and they were faced with the giant demon, Inuyasha had run off carelessly to defeat him on his own, obviously to get it all done and over with.

Miroku had run after him to stop him, telling the girls to take care of the village until he wrangled the half breed up and brought him back to make a better plan than spray and pray. It seemed like forever before he got back, the dawn was already upon them, meaning the monk was out there alone for a whole day, and he didn't come back with Inuyasha. In his hands though, was Tetsusaiga, and it was then that Kagome knew something was wrong. It seemed that they'd have to find him and the demon to save the hanyou, but she had a feeling that it was already too late. Inuyasha was bound to his sword, it was the only thing that kept him in a proper state of mind. When the sword was broken or taken from him, and sometimes even when the sword was tainted, he transformed and lost his mind and soul. Every time it happened a piece of him left, and she could see it in his eyes that he was struggling with the different sides within himself now. He'd changed too much. This was it. She just knew that he was gone, and she didn't want to even think about how they would have to subdue him.

It was years ago now, but they had been told that once he was completely gone he'd kill and kill until he was killed himself. Who knew what would happen to him while he was out there. Who knew if he had even killed the other demon. His sword was cast aside, no scabbard, meaning he probably did fight...but how he was left without it was another story.

Miroku never mentioned if there was blood.

It took so long for them to track down the demon they had come to slay, and when they had found it there was nothing left to even make sure it was actually it. It's face had been torn, it's chest caved in and its innards missing. It's body was covered in gashes, and some parts of the limbs were even missing. Kagome knew it had been Inuyasha, but he wasn't even near the body now, she couldn't sense him at all around them. Sango couldn't even feel a demonic aura. It had seemed like they were too late.

By chance though, he had come back. Kagome had been beyond excited to see that her hanyou had come home, but when she saw his face, his battered body, she knew that he hadn't come home to be with them.

He'd come home to destroy them all.

The battle was ruthless, she had seen her life flash before her eyes far too many times that night when he tried to tear them to shreds. It was a miracle they'd been able to stop him. Tetsusaiga couldn't save him...they were reduced to binding him. She looked at the hut they had put him in, where he was chained and subdued by sutras and other holy artifacts and prays to hold him inside. She looked down at her hands, holding the kotodama beads within them. They had broken off when she tried to sit him.

"Oh...Inuyasha...I'm so sorry..." She whispered as she turned around, feeling the presence of the one she'd called on. The figure of the demon was blinding in the sunlight as he glared at her and then the hut.

"Let me see." Was all he said before brushing past her so silently, Kagome wondered if he was even alive at all.

* * *

When she had opened the door to the hut, the chains and ropes slid across the floor and a feral roar ripped from the chest of her lover. Inuyasha's arms were bound behind his back, his ankles were tied as well, and when he moved the chains and ropes strained against his strength and weight. He snapped his fangs as Sesshomaru and her walked in, his ears pulled back as his red eyes glowed in the dim room.

"How long as he been like this?" The demon asked the priestess, looking down at her with a hard gaze.

This was why she hadn't wanted to call on him to help. He was so mean and she knew he hated her with a passion. It was evident in his eyes and his body language, but Miroku's and her own power's did nothing on him, and even Sango couldn't knock him out at all.

"A few months...We were hunting a demon, and he ran off. He was missing for a day before Miroku found his sword." Kagome confessed, looking back up at the demon with an equally hard look.

"So Tetsusaiga could not save him? Why are you asking me to help when his own sword knows he's gone?"

"Because I don't want to see him die like this!"

"It is a depressing way to die...to look so hideous..."

"That's not the point! He was already losing himself to the demon blood. Tetusaiga was with him always, but he went to fight that...that thing! And now he's like this. He's supposed to be normal, he's supposed to be the way we know him as..." Kagome looked down at her sandaled feet, "But now he's trapped in the form he despised...He always wanted to be demon, but he never wanted to be a beast..."

"Hnn..." Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow and then turned his eyes on his brother. Walking towards him, he put a hand out to him, watching Inuyasha try and jump within his binds to bite him, "He truly is gone..."

Kagome looked at the demon as he approached again, his aura shifting to one she had never sensed on anyone before. He came to Inuyasha again, this time giving off a little chuckle as the hanyou growled. He placed his hand between his ears and rubbed his head like one would a dog. She looked at the two oddly and then sighed, "Can you help me? Or are you going to just kill him like you've always wanted? Surely, after six years you would throw away the progress you both made and betray the last of your family?"

Sesshomaru stopped, looking down at Inuyasha as red and blue eyes glared back at him, "Hmm...no..." He purred quietly as he came a little closer, daring to touch one of the hanyou's ears. Snapping at him, Inuyasha managed to bite the demon's hand and rip his fangs away, laughing after, his mouth dripping with small droplets of blood. The demon smirked and then glanced back at Kagome, "Give me time...I'll free him from his cage..."

Looking at the two, the way Sesshomaru held himself now and the way Inuyasha looked up at the demon, watching him, swaying and smiling, she backed up and nodded, "Sure...Just...please...I know you hate us...I know you don't really get along with him...but please...save him..."

The demon nodded and then knelt in front of his brother as she shut the hut door. She had a strange feeling about this. The aura from Sesshomaru wasn't like his usual destructive self. Normally, his youki and aura would crackle like electricity around them when he was near, even after so many years. It was just how he was. Inuyasha had even mentioned that he smelt like storms and mountains, as if he was one of the dark clouds that flocked to Mt. Fuji. Now he seemed to feel different. Softer...more...sexual.

Kagome shook her head. It had to be her imagination. Sesshomaru couldn't and would never be sexually attracted to anything, especially his own kin. But her senses would never fool her. Something had aroused the demon, and she didn't want to think about what he would do to Inuyasha in there. She just didn't want to acknowledge the lust that sparked between the two in front of her own eyes.

The sounds of the hanyou's moans had Sesshomaru on the edge of his pride and control, wondering how he was even managing letting this beast do this on his own without touching him back. The sloppy licks and bites and kisses he was receiving was remarkable, something he'd never felt before this day. He shivered as Inuyasha's tongue dug a little too deep into the wound he'd ripped into him and he let out a shaky breath.

"Inuyasha..." He breathed, not touching him in fear that he'd revert back to his feral behaviour. It was a miracle that he'd even managed to make him this calm, "Not so deep..."

The hanyou turned demon whined and nuzzled the demon's neck and wound, nipping and biting at his shoulder. Sesshomaru had managed to kneel close enough that he could get away, but not so far that Inuyasha couldn't find comfort and safety with him. The humans had tied him up and bound him with prays and objects, the demon wanted nothing more than to show that he wasn't so cruel. Obviously, he could understand some speech, much like a dog, which meant he wasn't too far gone. Most rampant demon's didn't understand a word. It was all fuck, kill, and fuck again. Inuyasha was clearly still holding some wits, it was just a matter of drawing the hanyou back up to take control of his body.

Clearly affection was one way of going about it.

Growling a little, Inuyasha pulled back, the lower half of his face, down his neck and his bare chest were dripping and covered in red. Sesshomaru had dared to use a method to calm him that he wasn't sure would even work. Apparently a good meal of the one he desired was one way to calm him down. Reaching up to touch the wound, the demon hissed in pain when he brushed his fingers on the exposed muscles and tendons. The hanyou looked up at him and tilted his head a little, clearly not understanding why he was in pain when all he had done was shown him his love; at least his twisted form of it.

Daring to get closer, hearing the footsteps of one of the villagers coming closer, Sesshomaru brought his hands up to Inuyasha's face and gently caressed his bloodied cheeks. The beast looked up at him, confusion in his demon eyes as his brother looked down at him with an expression he couldn't register. Thumbs rubbed carefully along his cheek bones and then up to the corners of his eyes.

"...It seems...that even in this form...your eyes are alluring as ever...Inuyasha..." The demon purred, growling softly as he leaned forward to capture his lips with his.

Fangs and tongues met, and the demon winced when Inuyasha bit down hard on his tongue and then sucked on it. He pulled back, his face still in his brother's hands as he let out a pleased laugh and smiled at him. His growls were soft and calmer than before, and Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk and pet his face and hair one last time before quickly redressing and pulling back.

"I'll be back...I promise, little brother...I won't leave you like this for long..." He whispered just as Kagome came in, just missing the sight of Sesshomaru's new wound, which he covered quickly.

"What happened!?" She gasped at the two, seeing the blood that Inuyasha was covered in.

"Bit me...savage beast..." Sesshomaru hissed at her and then flew past, "I'll be back at dawn...make sure you don't touch him...He's finicky..."

Kagome looked back and forth between the brothers before looking at Inuyasha. His eyes narrowed and he pulled his lips back to bare his teeth, bloodied saliva leaking from his mouth before he let out an angry growl. She stumbled back out of the hut, dropping the beads from her hands and shut the hut door. Resealing it with Miroku's sutras, she put her back against the wood and closed her eyes.

* * *

Had she made a mistake letting Sesshomaru help her? Maybe, but she couldn't live with a beast, she couldn't be with him like this. She needed her Inuyasha back. Something told her that she would never get him though. Something told her that he'd been stolen, and he was never coming back to her now. Wiping t her eyes, she looked up at the darkening sky and then to Sesshomaru's disappearing back. He was going to the forest it seemed, and she hoped that he wouldn't come back for a while. Maybe she would stick around to see what he was doing to the hanyou the next day. Then he couldn't ruin him anymore than he was.

Meeting up with Inuyasha as he promised the next day, Sesshomaru stood a little farther from him than he wanted, just to see what he would do. Kagome had insisted that she join the demon on returning the hanyou to his senses, which bothered him to no end. She hadn't changed at all since he first met her. Always meddling in things she shouldn't. Inuyasha may be a beast now, but he was clearly more interested in the demon than her. Every time she approached either of them, he would fly off the handle, yanking and jumping, only to be yanked back by his binds. He was noisier and cruel too when she spoke, roaring and snarling, showing how far he was from his normal self.

Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to embrace this side of his brother, to see what he could draw from him to turn him back into the feisty man he was. But it was Kagome that was holding him back. At least now she was. It was clear that Inuyasha's beast-like mind was not happy with his situation and wanted nothing more than to do what he was meant to do as a demon; destroy and condemn.

It was because he was bound that this seemed to be the worst situation now, and the demon didn't like that. There had to have been away besides death to bring the hanyou back right away. Instead they waited months and held him here like a prisoner. Were they that scared of this other side of him? Was he only useful and lovable as a hanyou and a human? If this was true, then Sesshomaru wanted to save him as soon as possible, but ravage and be ravaged by this new form to show Inuyasha that all of him could be accepted.

"You're making him worse..." He grunted and glared at the priestess, "I can't fix him if the one who put him here is around him."

"What do you mean, exactly?" Kagome glared back, "Are you saying he's like this because of me?!"

"You did bind him here...he came back to where he knew, he just couldn't escape his mind, couldn't he?" Sesshomaru snorted and a smile tugged at his lips, "You humans are fools...holding him like this for so long..."

Kagome looked away, clearly seeing the error of her ways in handling the situation, "We didn't know what else to do..."

"You could have killed him."

"No!"

"Then you could have tried to accept him...Maybe he would have snapped back to reality when he was faced with your close demise." Sesshomaru seemed to let out a small chuckle as he stepped towards the hanyou, watching him push himself back a little. It was obvious that with Kagome around, and possibly his friends, he felt cornered. That wasn't good, he'd stay like this longer if this kept up, "Leave me with him alone...this isn't working with you here, and you're an eyesore."

Letting out a sound of annoyance, Kagome turned on her heel and slammed the hut shut. She couldn't believe that she was being blamed for Inuyasha's state. He'd lost his sword in battle and must have been near death when he transformed. His binding was all they could all think to do until they knew what they were really supposed to do. It didn't matter now though, she'd done what she thought was right, and if it was wrong then it was wrong, there was no going back now. But her heart hurt with the idea that Inuyasha might hate her after and prefer his brother more. The notion seemed ridiculous but she could feel the connection they had, saw how Sesshomaru's presence made him think more.

She had no choice but to let what happened happen, and hope that she had made the right choices in the past years.

Now that he was alone with the hanyou, Sesshomaru sighed and his features softened, an action that seemed to calm the hanyou down. Inuyasha leaned forward a little, watching the demon closely as he moved forward and knelt in front of him. He leaned in even closer, snapping his jaws at the area he had bitten into the day before, but the demon moved out of the way and quickly tugged at the rope around his brother's ankles, releasing his legs.

The hanyou turned demon grunted and looked at the demon as he moved, watching him then snap the chains around his arms and wrists, allowing the hanyou to go limp. Inuyasha growled and looked up at the demon, staring at his hands that moved to his haori and kimono, slipping it off his shoulders and arms before undoing his own.

"This form you've taken..." Sesshomaru whispered, "has bloomed a desire that I do not wish to ignore..."

The hanyou growled and crawled closer, long claws digging into the flesh of the demon's sides as he sunk his teeth into his neck deeply. Sesshomaru grunted and quickly grabbed onto his brother's shoulders, feeling something hot slide down his skin. A rough tongue quickly lapped at the warmth, a pleasured sigh leaving the hanyou as he rested his cheek on his shoulder. A purr rumbled from his chest and he pulled himself a little closer, his body begging for affection and attention.

Sesshomaru smiled to himself and slowly slipped off the hanyou's hakama and then his own, tossing the fabrics behind his brother and pushing him back down onto them. Inuyasha instantly struggled until the demon growled and exerted his youki, using a very dominating and demonic tactic to get what he wanted. The beast stopped his protests and relaxed onto the floor, legs spreading willingly as the demon loomed over him.

"I will relish in this side of you...allow you to abuse my body as you wish...and I will abuse yours in return...then I will bring you back from the brink of your insanity...and never let you go." The demon snarled, forcing himself into Inuyasha.

The hanyou arched and his claws instantly dragged down the demon's sides, creating large gashes in his skin. He growled at the intrusion, feeling the heat in him push further in which made him snap his jaw, moving towards the demon's skin to bite and rip at him as he pleased. Sesshomaru moaned and then wrapped his hand around Inuyasha's neck, squeezing a little and chuckling at the pained expression of his new lover. Creating more gashes in his skin, the hanyou tried to growl around the hand that choked him, but could only gasp for breath and slash at the demon as he began to move quickly and hard into him.

Their skin slapped together as the demon panted and grunted with each thrust, watching Inuyasha closely as he began to scratch at his wrists and hands, muscles being revealed from under the pale flesh of the demon. Soon he began to moan and push at his older brother, quickly switching their positions so he was on top of him, hands wrapping around his neck in turn. Sesshomaru couldn't do anything more than release him, letting the hanyou move on top of him and growl as loud as he pleased. Even he began to moan a little wantonly until Inuyasha moved off his throbbing cock and settled between his legs, the grip on his neck tightening as he spread him wide and took one hand to his lower region.

Panic rose in his chest as Sesshomaru watched the hanyou move two clawed fingers to his ass. Roughly plunging them into him, Inuyasha laughed at the demon's pained look. Pushing them in and out, much like the demon had fucked him with his dick, he squeezed his throat to watch him gasp for air and choke on his own saliva, taking great pleasure in the obvious pain that he was causing the other. Removing bloodied fingers from him, he replaced the digits with his cock and quickly gained a rapid pace that he enjoyed, watching the demon closely. Every expression and sound he made had the hanyou fucking him harder, just watching the older demon drool and whine beneath him, a blush rising to those pale cheeks made him cum quickly, laughing as he sheathed his entire length into him.

Lowering his head down to the demon's wounded shoulder, which barely healed, he tore into it again with his teeth, listening to Sesshomaru cry out a little as he sunk his teeth in deep and explored with his tongue.

"I-In...Inuyasha..." The demon breathed, hands beginning to roam, "Do you plan to destroy me?...O-or...or would you like to be destroyed?"

The hanyou paused and that was all Sesshomaru needed to forced him back down, ripping his mouth from his shoulder, spraying blood over the younger male and the floor. He lifted one tanned and bruised leg up over his shoulder, and slowly pushed himself back into the heat of his brother, the hot and thick cum he had let his brother squirt inside of him, mixed with his own fluids, already leaking down his leg. He shivered and then began to pound into him mercilessly, watching Inuyasha moan and growl, trying to twist away and gain control even though it was futile now.

He'd let him indulge in his pain, and now he would pleasure himself until the hanyou was snapped to his senses. As much as he could hate them all for this after, there was a chance that he could have this boy forever. He could forever draw this side of him out and have a night of them destroying each other's bodies. He wanted Inuyasha to tear into him again, he wanted to fight with him, he wanted to see his human eyes stare at him in fear of what he might, but never would dare, do to him. Sesshomaru's smile and eyes filled with insanity as he fucked Inuyasha harder, watching him grow more wanton and accepting of the roughness, falling into the role of the perfect demon submissive.

 _Is this what they meant by killing you, truly? To fuck you like this until the demon in you submitted and was destroyed? If that's the case, I will destroy you over and over again for our pleasure. I will enter you as a lover and an aggressor until every part of you loves me and begs me to stay._ Sesshomaru thought as he felt his lower body numb and tingle with his impending orgasm, his thrusts becoming more wild as Inuyasha looked up at him half lidded.

His eyes were slowly losing that blue tint, going a more green colour before they returned to yellow. The hanyou whined and flushed, his mouth opening a little before Sesshomaru thrust deep into him, cumming with a short grunt.

"S-Sesshm...aru..." The hanyou breathed his eyes closing as the demon above him relaxed and panted.

Moving the hair from the hanyou's face carefully, the demon watched the marks of his demonic form fade from his skin, his softer features returning as he winced and whined pitifully in pain. Removing himself, Sesshomaru frowned and looked down at their bodies. He was a mess of blood, and the hanyou's ass and neck were black and blue now. He hadn't meant to get this out of control himself, but there was something about the beast inside of Inuyasha that made him become more animalistic as well. Even his thoughts were disorientated, bordering on the concept of rape and love.

Opening his eyes a little, Inuyasha looked up at the demon and tried to sit up, only to be gently pushed back down .

"Rest..." The demon whispered, the tips of his fingers ghosting down the hanyou's cheek.

"We...you fucked me..." He scoffed quietly and winced again as he tried to move, "Ow..."

"I'm sorry...I seemed to have lost myself trying to find you..."

"You're bleeding."

"No thanks to you demon side..."

"He's not sorry..."

"Figures as much."

"You hurt me...but you found me...I don't know how I feel about this..." Inuyasha frowned, "And you fucked me...Took advantage of my state..."

"You begged for me before...I merely granted your other side's wishes...though I can't lie when I say you are quite attractive to me." The demon looked away, his cheeks blushing a little.

"Keh...big brother loves his baby brother...wants to destroy him and love him all at once..." The hanyou smirked and rolled onto his side, "You know you can only do one. I won't let you do both. I don't need any more mixed feelings, you jack ass..."

Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head, "You're as vulgar as ever, Inuyasha..."

"Pfft...not as vulgar as you...look at us."

"True...Would you mind if I laid down?"

"Do whatever you want...I'm just glad I'm in control of my body again..."

The demon laid down next to his brother and rolled onto his other side, away from the hanyou. He had gone a little far, but that demon side of him gave him chills. To be momentarily dominated by his younger brother, it had his lower regions burning with desire again. He closed his eyes, knowing he'd heal faster if he slept instead of just resting his eyes. He felt Inuyasha shift behind him and soon he had arms wrapped around him and a hard chest at his back.

"You're a rapist asshole...an idiot...a total fool and someone I would never take for an eager bottom..." He heard the hanyou whispered, "But I kind of like your dick...and you as well. I kind of like you now too."

"Well, I did undo your binds." Sesshomaru smirked as he pointed the small fact out.

"You did, which is better than putting me in them...even if your methods are fucked up."

"You said you liked me anyways."

"Yeah, yeah, we can be sappy later when we explain to Kagome what went down. For now I want to sleep and hope my ass heals."

"Hn...says the boy who destroyed mine."

"Shut up and sleep, you asshole."

The two brothers held each other closer as exhaustion took hold of their bodies. They were dead to the world in their sleeping states, so dead that they didn't notice that Kagome had come back and peeked into the hut. She narrowed her eyes at the two, sighing as she shut the door and held the beads to her heart. It seemed that when she lost Inuyasha on their mission, she had lost him for good. Sighing once again, she looked up at the darkened sky and closed her eyes.

Maybe she wasn't meant to have him. Maybe she was just there to heal him, to pick up the pieces left behind from Kikyo, only to pass him off when she didn't have any more of him to fix. She could feel sadness swell in her chest and she wiped at her face, shaking her head. She'd found him lost, she'd caged him, and she couldn't set him free. It seemed her duty was done. It seemed that she'd lost Inuyasha to someone who knew how to control a side of him that she never could understand or hold onto.

Pushing off of the door, she looked back at the hut on her way back to the village. Is she couldn't have him, then it was just proof that she still needed to grow, that he wasn't meant to be hers. How long she had felt that they were meant to be, but maybe...she was just caging him in the whole time.


End file.
